Rebellious Army (Moultonverse) (God Bless the American Way)
The Rebellious Army is the Main Fighting Force of the RSA. Formation After the RSA Annexed Texas, they needed an army so they formed The Rebellious Army with around 40,000 people. since it's formation however, it has gone up to almost 728,000 people. Formation (Templars) The Templars were formed after John Faren II was enacted as leader of the RSA after Jackson Smith was Hung for Mass-Murder during the aftermath of the York War of 2053. They were Elite Forces that would act around the "New England" area of the RSA (New York,Maine,New Jersey, Etc.) and would protect from outside Terrorists and the "Liberal" Army. Templars The Templars are "Religious Bastards" that are a subsidary of the Rebellious Army that is based on old Medieval Templars of Europe. they instead however prefer using "Blessed Cannons" (Modified RAFP MG35) and Sabers. They are Elite Forces that act around the "New England" area of the RSA (New York,Maine,New Jersey, Etc.) and would protect from outside Terrorists and the "Liberal" Army. Templars are also know to be violent to muslims as well however John Faren II is not a big fan of it as his Cousin is a Muslim Making John having to punish or kill off Templars to keep order. People who become a Templar must make a oath to god that they will protect "America The God-Blessed Land" & Protection of Christianity & it's beliefs. People who are recruited are also given a Latin name. Their Armor Consists of standard issue HGUMA-049 Heavy Gunner Armor that has been painted white & has a red cross on the chestplate. & a Amerihelm 48TS. Templars are also known for singing gregorian chants after winning a battle or Successfully protecting "America The God-Blessed Land". Equipment The Rebellious Army mainly uses guns that have been made by the RAFP (Rebellious Armory For The People) which take designs from former weapons used by the US Army like the Vietnam-era M16A1. * Main Assault Rifle:RAFP M16A7 (RAFP Made M16A1) * Main Pistol:RAFP ACP (RAFP Version of The 1911 that can shoot up to 20 calibres and is much more customizable than a normal 1911) * Main Shotgun:RPAOD 2035 (Product of Rebellious People's Army Original Designs) * Main SMG:HK MP5SD * Main Sniper Rifle:RAFP M36 SASR (Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle) (Based off MK14 EBR) * Main Machine Gun:RAFP MG35 (RAFP Made MG34) * Main Machine Gun (Templars):Blessed Cannon (Modified RAFP MG35) * Main Helmet:RAFP Amerihelm 36/48T (Helmet based off the M88 & Stahlhelm Helmets) * Main Helmet (Templars):RAFP Amerihelm 48TS (TS Standing For "Templar Special") * Main Armor (Heavy Gunner):HGUMA-049 Heavy Gunner Armor (Heavy Gunner Universal Machine Armor Model 49) * Main Battle Rifle:RAFP HK G12 (RAFP Made Integrally Supressed G3A3) * Main Light Vehicle: HMMWV * MBT:RAFP T-6ww (RAFP Made Tiger 1 with Gen 4 Tank Technology) (Tank Model 6 War Wagon) Commander In Chiefs * Jerry Spilner 2013-2022 * Jack Faren II 2022-2034 * Jackson Smith 2034-2053 * John Faren II 2053-2089 * Jack Faren III 2090-2107 Highest ranking Members * Col.Harper Johnson 2034-2046 * Col.John Faren 2046-2053 * Col.Brady Walker 2053-2094 * Col.Carroll Walker 2095-2107 * Col.Akoni Martinez (Templars) 2054-Present Gallery Kashiwazaki-Kariwa 04780017 (8388173865).jpg|A Rebellious Army Training Center in Texas Humv55s.jpg|Rebellious Army Anti-Tank HMMWV t-34-soviet-tank-at-mandela-way-london-E93EW2.jpg|RAFP T-6ww Screenshot 2018-06-23 at 7.54.56 PM.png|Troops Training at a Training Center in L.A f3cc02cc3431f9392fdbcab0f7771ff9.jpg|A Commanding Officer & A Private 300.jpg|RAFP G12 BFBC2V_M16A1_ICON.png|RAFP M16A7 ranger6.jpg|A Rebellious Army Ranger yu3nlqbprp8y.jpg|An Average Rebellious Army Private Screenshot 2018-06-23 at 8.37.31 PM.png|Soldiers after Operation Country Roads a2_1stcav_with_tow_launcher_europe85.jpg|Soldiers preparing for a airstrike in China call_99-9_people.gif|The 5th Sturm-Batallion during Operation Thunder Mountain Screenshot 2018-06-25 at 3.41.05 PM.png|RPAOD 2035 Screenshot 2018-07-24 at 10.49.57 AM.png|Rebellious Army Templar PicsArt_07-25-02.03.23.png|"Blessed Cannon" PicsArt_07-25-01.44.52.png|Medic Modified RAFP ACP PicsArt_07-25-01.39.56.png|RAFP ACP PicsArt_07-25-01.41.31.png|Templar Modified RAFP ACP Amerihelm.jpg|Amerihelm Category:USA Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:Military Category:Army Category:Rebellious States Of America